kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Supreme Leader
|Type = Leader of Kids Next Door |Used By = Numbuh 5 (in future) Numbuh 362 (current) Mandy (temporary) Father (temporary) Numbuh 274 (former) Numbuh 100 (former) |Appearances = Operation: C.H.A.D. Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. Operation: E.N.D. Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F. Operation: I.T. Operation: Z.E.R.O. Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. Operation: M.O.O.N. The Grim Adventures of the KND Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. }}The Supreme Leader is the highest ranking officer in the Global Kids Next Door and the head of Global Command. Overview The Supreme Leader is chosen by a game of tag, as shown in Operation: I.T. The known supreme leaders are Numbuh 0 (founder), Numbuh 100, Numbuh 274, Numbuh 362, and Numbuh 5 (future). Father was also briefly Supreme leader in Operation I.T. (''having been unintentionally made into a KND operative earlier on) and Mandy was supreme Leader in The Grim Adventures of the KND (Canon). Supreme Leaders are not without the rules of a normal operative; like an ordinary operative, Supreme Leaders are wiped of their memory of the Kids Next Door at age 13, unless they become elite operatives or, like Father, make a rule that Supreme leaders don't get decommissioned. Unlike most Kids Next Door operatives, the Supreme Leader operates from Kids Next Door Moonbase rather than from a sector treehouse. Unlike normal operatives, the Supreme Leader doesn't do much of the hands-on mission work for the KND (unless it seems absolutely necessary) and spend most of their time on the moon watching for adult activity. Supreme Leaders is responsible for swearing in all the graduating cadets, hold communications with Teenage Diplomats (even though they're rarely listened to) and gets to know all kids of top secret KND info. History Numbuh 100 was the first KND Supreme Leader within the show. He was first seen in ''Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. after Maurice defeated the Teen Ninja's and swore to all the KND operatives to get revenge of the chicken pocks destruction. Three years later he was decommissioned before Maurice and Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson) and later on would be mentioned in Operation: I.T.. '' Operation: I.T. The rank of Supreme Leader is a key plot device in this episode. When Numbuh 362 quits her job as Supreme Leader, a game of tag ensues, ending with KND villain Father victorious. Earlier on in ''Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., Tommy Gilligan had inserted his-Father's, DNA into the code module, and it was never removed, making Father a member by default, though he is an adult. He (unsurprisingly) tries to use this rank to his advantage, by using brocolli to drain children of their strength. Father is defeated by Numbuhs 362 and 1 with Numbuh 362 becoming leader again. Known Supreme Leaders Temporary Leaders *Father (for one episode, de facto) *Mandy (also one episode, de facto) *Red Guy (one comic, de facto) Trivia *The Supreme Leader is oblivious to the positions higher than his or her self, like the Galactic Kids Next Door. *Contrary to what one might assume, the position of Supreme Leader is not coveted, as revealed in Operation: I.T., so a game of tag must take place to determine the new Leader. **Some however do actively seek the position for the power and change that it brings, Numbuh 1 says that Numbuh 362 took the job willingly after Chad Dickson left. *Despite starting the seventh age of the Kids Next Door it is unknown whether or not Numbuh 0 was ever Supreme Leader, even though he was the driving force in the takedown of Grandfather's empire. *In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., it's stated that just three months after Numbuh 1 joined the GKND, Numbuh 362 retired as Supreme Leader and Numbuh 5 took over--and the first thing Numbuh 5 did as Supreme Leader was decommission Numbuh 362's brother, Numbuh 363, because of his attitude problem and strong dislike for people touching him. *The first digit/component of the code(name) number/number representation increases by one: (1)'00, '(2)'74, '(3)'62, '(F)-our-ather, (5). This is most likely a concidence, however, as Father wasn't acknowledged as a formally-trained operative. *Father was the only adult leader of the KND. **On that note, Mandy was the only leader to not be a KND operative, it is also unknown if this was canon or not. *Supreme Leaders can change the rules of the KND, such as raising the age limit for operatives--but Numbuh 362 feels that it's best to leave this rule alone. *Supreme leaders receive as much ice cream as they want (according to Numbuh 362 in Sooper Secrets and Boomerang Bloopers). See Also *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 100 *Numbuh 274 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 0 *KND Global Command *Kids Next Door Moonbase *''Operation: I.T.'' *Kids Next Door Organization Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Sector Leaders Category:Specialties